in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortigon
Vortigon is the Greek god of chaos, war, and weaponry as well as the supreme leader of the Chaos Fleet. He was formerly owned by but is now owned by . History Vortigon first makes his debut in In the Shadow of an Aurora, when his ship the Eradicator appears above the funeral parlor and confronts Thoth, Isis, Athena, and Aurora. Supposedly been dead for around 2,000 years, it catches Athena off when she sees his new rebirth form. Vortigon, after a short but intense battle, defeats the three deities before lifting Athena up into the air, crushing her neck while telling her that before she blacks out, whereupon he throws her away, escaping with Aurora hostage on the Eradicator. Personality Vortigon has an unwavering drive to cause chaos and destruction wherever he goes. In recent times, this bloodlust has slowly tuned down, but he still greatly enjoys doing so. He is also incredibly arrogant and sees himself as one of the most powerful beings in the universe, even stronger than Galaximus, though the two have yet to fight. Vortigon also has a hell of a temper, getting angry when people do things he particularly dislikes, such as interrupting or continuously asking questions. However, he has a great fascination for advanced technology, and can occasionally be seen playing around with the buttons of the Eradicator with childlike enjoyment. Vortigon has a fairly high superiority complex, seeing himself as above most mortals and beings, and few have garnered his respect. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Vortigon is far more powerful than the average being and even some deities. *'Near-Immortality:' As a god, Vortigon is naturally immortal and cannot be killed by mortal means. *'Enhanced Durability:' Vortigon was able to tank Red Fork slamming his whole weight onto him and still have the strength to throw him. *'Levitation:' Vortigon can levitate to get out of range of his enemy's attacks. He can still use this ability even in his Flame Pool form. *'Pyrokinesis:' Vortigon has various pyrokinetic powers. **'Fireballs:' He can materialize floating fireballs. **'Flamethrower:' He can fire streams of fire from his hand. ***'Flame Whip:' The flames can be manipulated to wrap around and grab his foes. ** Flame Pool: As his resurrected form, he has the ability to turn into a puddle of liquid-like magma, being able to move at incredible speeds and can catch his victim on fire when caught as. When he is severely injured, he stays in this form until he fully regenerates. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Severe Injury:' If Vortigon takes enough damage, he will be forced to turn into his Flame Pool form. *'Holy Water:' While not able to fully kill him, holy water is able to cause a great deal of pain to him. Appearance Vortigon is moderately athletic, but he is permanently engulfed in black flames, which illuminate orange. His eyes are white with red slits for pupils, though he can make his pupils disappear when desired. He wears dullish gold armor with multiple shoulder spikes as well as two gauntlets. He wears golden boots with golden greaves. Friends and Enemies *'Ambrosio:' Ambrosio is his trusted general of the Chaos Fleet, and tends to do most of the strategic planning for Vortigon. While overly respectful of Ambrosio, Vortigon is slightly envious of Ambrosio's intelligence. *'Zeus:' Vortigon holds a great grudge against Zeus due to him ordering his execution by Ares, causing him to lose his human form. Mentioning Zeus is for sure to raise his temper. *'Athena:' Vortigon doesn't particularly like Athena, due to her constant snarky remarks and wit, which tends to get on his nerves a lot. Appearances Stories * In the Shadow of an Aurora * Calm before the Storm Gallery 15739351201675409262808169039595.jpg|Drawing by . 15793701738728023248868097970384.jpg|Another drawing by . Trivia * His abilities and personality are inspired by Samurai Jack character, Aku. * Vortigon doesn’t really exist in the recorded Greek mythologies. He is a character from a beat-em-up game, Chaos Faction (both one and two). Despite this, he greatly resembles his other form, Hypergon. * Vortigon is left-handed. Category:Villains Category:Unknown age Category:Season 3 Category:Weapon users Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Chaos Fleet Category:Gods and god-like beings Category:Evil characters Category:Alive